


Nine Tiny Gems

by planetundersiege



Series: Amedot Week 2019 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week 2019, Drabble, F/F, Gemlings, Oneshot, SU - Freeform, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amedot week 2019: Day 4: GemlingsPeridot was surrounded by gemlings.





	Nine Tiny Gems

Peridot groaned as the tiny amethyst tried to climb onto her back, while another one was biting her arm, in the process of teething. She groaned, the green gem were surrounded by gemlings, all doing their own thing while making adorable but annoying baby noises.

 

Her litter had been really big, seven amethysts and two peridots, and these young gems really lived up to their gem stereotypes. The peridots were peacefully sleeping beside Peridot in her nest, snoring, while the amethysts widely crawled around, fought, and bit each other, being nothing but tiny purple balls of energy with an extreme amount of white, fluffy hair.

 

Peridot loved all her nine children, but they were exhausting. The worst thing had probably been choosing names for all of them that fit. Just calling them by their gem types would just be confusing and non-personal. But after days of talking with Amethyst, they settled.

 

She took a deep breath as she saw Elinore and Jewel trying to bite each other, so she quickly separated them, which would work for a few minutes. Lilac was still biting her clothes, and Purple was still crawling on her. Minnie and Dottie were playing. Viridian and Sarah were the ones sleeping next to her.

 

Eight out of her nine gemlings were near. Amethyst was currently outside with their last amethyst gemling, Cub, the runt of the litter. She was so small and tiny, and the other gemlings often played too rough with her, so Amethyst often took her out for a few hours at a time.

 

Peridot sighed again, a smile growing on her face.

 

The gemlings may be a pain sometimes, but she loved the family she had with Amethyst, and wouldn’t change a thing.


End file.
